Hey, baby, don't cry
by Megnove
Summary: "Scusa, piccola... volevo riportartelo intero..."


**Hey, Baby, Don't Cry**

Ci siamo. Mi sento bruciare.  
L'aria intorno frusta, soffoca invece di ristorare. Gira tutto. Siamo in vite.  
Non respiro. Non vedo più niente.  
Non sarà una passeggiata.  
Potrei staccarmi. Tornare giù da solo.  
Naaaa. Non è da me.  
Eh eh… ma come ho fatto a mettermi in questo pasticcio…

Idiota. Ci ha fregati.  
Noi quaggiù senza poter fare assolutamente niente, come tanti scemi, e lui lassù a portare di nuovo il mondo sulle spalle tutto da solo. Non vale.  
Siamo insieme dall'inizio. Perché non dovremmo essere tutti insieme anche alla fine, se è la fine? Perché quello stupido moccioso lo ha spedito allo sbaraglio da solo? Non avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza da mandarci tutti? O eravamo noi che non lo volevamo abbastanza?  
Questo è un modo da schifo di finire una storia.  
_…Hey, baby, don't cry…_  
…Non posso sopportarlo.  
Certo. Lo sapevamo tutti. Eravamo anche un po' invidiosi. Vi vedevamo girarvi attorno. Ci chiedevamo quando i vostri sentimenti sarebbero venuti fuori. Pensavamo anche che foste un po' sciocchini. Ma qui… ora… vederti così… mi fa provare ancora più rabbia… mi fa sentire ancora più impotente.  
Cosa posso fare per consolarti?…  
_What the hell can I do…_  
Così disperata… come se ti avessero strappato il cuore… e non è lo stesso per noi forse?… Non quanto te… ma tutti stiamo pensando la stessa cosa…  
Darei qualunque cosa perché smettessi di piangere, piccola…  
Darei qualunque cosa per poter tirare giù quello scemo… quello scemo del mio amico…  
_Oh, devil…_  
Perché poi non dovrei PROVARCI? Siamo eroi o no? A che ci SERVE esserlo? Non è proprio questo il momento di farlo vedere?  
Io vado.  
Frega niente se poi non ci riesco. Almeno ci avrò provato.  
Se non ce la faccio io… non può farcela nessuno…  
_Dove sei, pupo? Mi senti? Dammi un segno! Sto venendo a prenderti!_

Già. Bell'affare.  
Alla fine moriremo in due. Bene. Almeno creperò alla grande… eh eh…  
…e senza il rimorso di averti lasciato solo.  
Scusa, piccola… volevo riportartelo intero…  
_I'm sorry, baby…_  
Almeno… se ci è concesso di scegliere… io vorrei atterrare alle Hawaii…  
E tu?…  
Pensa se alla fine il marmocchio riuscisse a sentirci e a fare il suo dovere…  
_Damn…_  
Nel caso… cerca di concentrarti… pensa a chi ti sta a cuore… con tutte le tue forze… certo… come se dovessi dirtelo…  
Be'… sarà il caso di dire arrivederci… mi sembra già di vedere la luce…  
Alla fine del tunnel…

Poi mi sveglio dopo mille anni. Bagnato. Con un dondolio da farmi salire lo stomaco nel cervello. Dove cavolo sono?  
Ah, bene. Se questo è l'altro mondo… non posso essere in paradiso. Non vedrei tutte queste facce da fessi intorno a me con quell'aria commossa. Ehi… siete morti anche voi? Dai, non fate i melensi. Ero il più grande.  
–Ehi, fesso.  
–Ben svegliato.  
–Sei stato il più grosso incosciente di tutti i tempi, lo sai? Meno male che ci sei riuscito.  
–Ci SIAMO riusciti… hai avuto una bella idea a cercare di sintonizzarti con me… ma se non mi aveste aiutato tutti… e soprattutto LORO…  
–Riposati, cosino. Sei stremato.  
Ah, be', se c'è il microbo allora non sono morto. Mi fa male tutto… ma a quanto pare sono…  
…SIAMO tornati giù?  
–Ehi, ehi. Non cercare di alzarti, eroe della domenica.  
–Sei più rotto che intero. Stai fermo.  
–Lui… dov'è?  
–Guarda là. Tutto a posto. Ce l'hai fatta.  
Allora vi vedo.  
Si sono ammucchiati tutti intorno a me per lasciarvi soli, in disparte. Eccolo là, il ragazzino. Guarda com'è conciato. Neanche il cattivone era riuscito a ridurlo così. Sempre per quel suo dare tutto… quel suo non risparmiarsi per gli altri… Ma respira… è vivo…  
_Hey, baby, don't cry…_  
Ma stai piangendo di gioia. E anche lui… inizia a svegliarsi… e non potrebbe svegliarsi in un posto migliore che tra le tue braccia…  
Eh, già. A quanto pare ce l'ho fatta.  
Una manaccia fredda mi si pianta sulla testa esasperandomi l'emicrania e gratificandomi di un complimento alla sua maniera.  
–_Du verdammt Trottel._  
Ehi, bello, anch'io ti voglio bene… ahio… non fare il duro, tanto lo vedo che stai per piangere. Figuriamoci se ti lasciavo solo. Se vi lasciavo soli.  
E se lasciavo che rimanessero soli loro. Che rimanesse sola lei.  
Quelle lacrime luccicanti valevano bene che rischiassi la vita.  
E quando alzi gli occhi su di me, quello sguardo di riconoscenza vale tutte le fitte strazianti del mondo.  
_You're welcome, baby._  
Vado matto per le storie a lieto fine.  
Ti strizzo l'occhio e alzo il pollice.  
Ricordate solo che me ne dovete una. Tutti e due.


End file.
